


Snow: A Harrisco Tale

by ElectricPurple89



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 20:02:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13038381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricPurple89/pseuds/ElectricPurple89
Summary: There's this ABC Family original movie where You Cavanagh plays Santa and falls in love with a zookeeper,  so this is that but the zookeeper is Cisco.





	Snow: A Harrisco Tale

There were so many trees to choose from, but they were all too big for his apartment. 

Finally after searching through the whole lot he found it. It was small and would be perfect for Charlie Brown, but it would do. 

 

The old Victorian house that he lived in had been turned into apartments. As he pulled into the driveway he couldn't help but laugh at the sight that greeted him. 

“Joe, I told you I'd help you with the Christmas lights when I got home.” 

His landlord Joe; who lived on the top floor; was tangled up in Christmas lights on the porch.

“Well I was going to wait and then it kept getting later so I just decided to go ahead and do it myself. I don't have all day Cisco.”

“Hey don't blame me. Blame the Christmas tree lot that was seriously lacking in small trees this year.”

“Yeah yeah yeah just get over here and help me already.”

 

Meanwhile, in the North Pole……

“Hey fellas” Harry called out as he walked into the barn to feed the reindeer.

“It's gonna be a cold one” he joked to himself.  
“Alright who's hungry?” as he scooped their food into the feedbag.

They grunted in return. They didn't care too much for his jokes. 

He walked around with the feedbag and filled up their troughs. 

Buddy's was the last pen and as he went to feed him he realized he wasn't there.

“Buddy” he called out.”Alright where's Buddy guys?”

The reindeer grunted in their language that he'd gone out.

 

As Harry trudged through the snow here couldn't help but think that this is exactly would happen to him on his first Christmas. Dad never lost the reindeer he thought. 

All of a sudden he heard something and as he looked healthy sat Buddy go down from a tranquilizer and get taken away by a man. 

 

He ran back to the house to track the locator chip he had on Buddy.


End file.
